THE DEMON THE DRAGONS AND HIS WOMAN
by ELITE OF SEC8
Summary: a demon dragon thats has extreme powers that inuyasha and the gang has every seen and he can kill naraku  with the sligthist touch but will he help them
1. finding friends

after a while naraku was in a deep battle with inuyasha and kikyo and sango mirkou shippo and kagome aswell. naraku disappered and every thing was as well koga had married ayame. inuyasha had begged kagome to forgive him but he was marring kikyo after he put the jewel shard back in to a full sphere .kagome had forgiven him for his actions and kagura/ hanna we free for the momment and kohacku had comforted sesshomaru and he wasted no time killing him in front of inuyasha and the group.sango was in so much pain after about 2 months of this pain she was better but still hates sesshomaru for all the pain he caused her and mirkou had asked sango to married him she had acept his offer.sango had trained kikyo-kagome-sango they all had learned how to become ninjas well naraku had come back to the living world and inuyasha asked the old hag she said go to the vally north east.you will meet a lady named mistress ruto and she has a brother that is a very strong fighter and can turn into a dragon the walks talks and acts like a demon but the thing is he is a cold hearted demon and human and ruto is his most biggiest care for her he has slan and slaughter 1000s of people demons he dosent care the reason. you dont show her repsect you die and his human form is a white/black ninja in a jacket and walks with a sword till he turns demon then it turns in to a crystalized sword.and mirkou cant go we all know how much off a womenizer he is sango said. well inuyasha ill be back kikyo said same to you mirkou sango said.MEANWHILE not far from inuyashas area move wolf sesshomaru damned koga dont get into a fight with him ayame said why not koga said well he appers to be very strong and has a demonic sword with great power ayame replyed but no later sango-kikyo-kagome appered sango was looking alot at sesshomaru she went for her bomarange but had left it behind so she had ran a simulation in her head what would happen she chagre and he swing once and kill her again she yell at him he chagre and kill her with his clawsso she didnt try to piss him off. sesshomaru look at sango arent you that boys older sister sango gulped and replyed y..ye..yes i had no intention of kill him and porpuse sesshomaru said sesshoamrus word sent chills down sangos spine sesshomaru im your emeny right now koga charge but ayame stop him as sesshomaru pulled out tokijin koga lets leave fine ayame bye kagome koga said bye ayame and koga kagome said kikyo came near sesshomaru what do you want sesshomaru said you are inuyashas older brother yet you have no heart and you kill as you please kikyo your point he replyed well why is that she wanted to knowi dont have to explain myself to you as sesshomaru left the area

well lets go kikyo said as they all rushed for elite dragumarus caslte as they were walking along the way do you think he has a jewel kagome said to sango and kikyo wel maybe sango said then out of the blue HELP ME kagome-kikyo-sango dashed over to see a girl being beat up by three more other woman(not a girl or female hater) so after a second the ground started to shake up ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH the woman started to shake as well the 1 other woman said now your going to pay- you brouds a voice said you never mess with a man family a white figure appered but not human you dare take my sister and beat her he draws his sword youll pay he disapper then re-appered behind them and kill 1 the 2nd and 3rd ones at the same time puts sword away lets go ruto sango walk up to the demon with her sword out drop the girl shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh his sword was against sangos neck. elite stop fine he wachked sangos blade out of her hand wait your not elite dragumaru are what if i im we need to know kagome asked yes he is the girl said well we need your help not now ruto needs to rest talk to me when we get back to my castle elite told them how to get there see you later he said as he disappered sango you ok kagome asked yeah he just got me off gaurd thats all kikyo lets go as she moved the dead bodys off the path how can he kill 3 woman and save ruto at the same time he cant be that fast can kikyo cant figure it out so she said ill ask him once we get to the castle after a 2 mile walk they reached a castle a girl was waiting at the front door she was young looking to them she had white hair and a sword on here right side you 3 she said elite dragumaru is waiting to see you they followed the woman to the main area by the way my name is ivy elite is a very deadily demon so dont piss him off like the 3 woman that attacked mistress ruto they didnt even know what happen once he found them ivy elite said yes what is it why cant i get a hug from you oh your such a kid you know that ivy said she ran up and he picked hereup and kissed her on the lips wait your not the same demon as before yes im not i half demon form and a human form i use both as i please and this is lady ivy my girlfriend and soon to be wife


	2. enter taylor the grunt

elite you are a powerful demon kagome asked im a powerful dragon and what do want with me any way elite said well theres a demon named naraku and hes toying with every powerful demon or human and you could be next and we would like it if you help us defeat him for good ok ill think about helping you BOOM what the hell was that RUTO elite disappered ivy ran dowb the hall a hole was in the wall elite was in his dragon form oh shes dead who elite taylor you mean she did this ivy said yes and now she wants me to surrender and give up all my power to her for my sister elite what will you do ivy asked well all i know is she has 2major ninja woman in the east ivy here and he holds out a bottle with blood in it you want me to go vamptress for now yes ok she drank the blood in one go kagome why dont you and me go with him kikyo said kagome had a look on her face the was like ???????????? elite can me and kagome go with you my husband inuyasha can track down are scent fine but im not going to save you if you get into trouble find sango go back and get inuyasha and mirkou oksango left to go get them ok well how do we get there kikyo asked i can ran and ivy can fly so that means ill have to carrier one of yo and ivy will to kagome you come with me and kikyo you go with ivy kagome climbs on his back ivy meet me at east side lake ok ivy picked up kikyo and they left kagome hold on she did as told they dashed of to the east so elite what makes you so strong and fast years of practice and 1 jewel shard you mean 1 jewel shard yes wait that means kikyo isnt complete after about 20 miles they stop for a rest elite smelled wolf kagome said wolf thats koga then out of now where kagome get away from him koga and ayame came out of the forest next to them ayame ran and pick up kagome and started to ran but before she notice elite was right in front of her she stombled back koga over here koga ran as fast as he could koga stop kagome yelled out no kagome hes taken you prisoner hasnt he no koga dont ok wolf its my turn he pulls out his sword dragon blade and his sword turned into a crystalized blade dragon dimonds and he swoung his sword thounds of dimonds zimmed by koga what ok wolf now your dead his claws sharped dragon claws he dashed at koga nad hit but missed his chest but detsroyed his left arm aahahahahahahahah he fell over ayame ran over to koga kagome lets go no stop ayame what do you mean hes and evil demon wrong dragon he was right next to ayame she went to kick him but he cought her leg and pull her in and throw her up kagome fell out of her arms elite catched kagome as she fell thanks whwith this wolf and his girl friend oh hes one of my friends well tell him to stop or ill kill him and his woman koga just stop no kagome hes tricking you no hes not trust me well wheres ayame passed out over there elite walk over and put kagome down near koga dragon sheild and a yellow sheild appered on kogas arm this will keep out infections and heal it up he pick up ayame and put her down next to koga dragon sheild and wraped up her leg as wellnwo you to rest up elite said after 2 hours inuyasha and the gang came to kagomes scent inuyasha hey kagome wheres kikyo oh shes with elites girl friend up at the check point so what happen to koga inuyasha asked oh he attacked elite and elite finshed him in one move inuyasha laughed out loud shhh elite is resting and he dosent know you or mirkou hey wheres shippo at the old hags place oh ok mean while at narakas castle kagura go and attack elite and take kagome ok kagura left to find elite deep in the forest she slowly got down and walk over to elite as he was sleeping kagura look at him why dose naraka want me tto kill him hey you kagura stood frozen elite stood up you want something kagura jump back yes your head kagura said elite laught thats funny coming from a woman that has no heart what kagura yell at him if you want i can fix that how i can make you a heart to live off of forever why should i trust you i never said you had to elite butit help you live better but you lead me to this naraka you speak of kagura tought about it KAGURA inuyasha said kagome and sango attacked kagura sango throw her boomarang and kagome shot and arrow ill take care of this he grabs the boomarang and smacks the arrow away what elite you helping kagura no im killing this naraku what no im the one who is going to kill him inuyasha sit you half demon elite said what ill find him and kill him and inuyasha kagura is coming with us WHAT inuyasha yelled out kagura couldnt tell if she going to be set up or not fine ill go kagura said inuyasha you meet us at eastside lake elite grab kaguras hand and they disappered at the check point kagura pulled he hand out from his grap ivy yes this is kagura and she is going to help us with this naraku problem ok wheres kikyo oh shes at the lake resting inform her will ok so why do you want me todo just lead you to naraku kagura said well yes elite replyed and if i you end up dead i will bring you back elite said and if betray me kagura i will kill you ok i get it kagura said then you stay with kikyo and ivy what you heard me while i go after the two ninja woman


	3. 2 ninja woman

after

two days of travel inuyasha and the gang met up with elite wheres kikyo inuyasha said shes in the hot spring with kagura and ivy kagomes eyes lit up with great suprise you said hot spring yes over the passed the lake kagome ran to the hot spring so elite what are going to do when we find the 2 ninja womansango asked ill cut there heads off elite said and what about naraku inuyasha asked well kagura is going to help us out in trying to find him and kill him (after about 2 1/2 hours ivy kagome kikyo and kagura returned) so whats the plan kikyo asked well kagura wheres narakus hideout elite said well i dont know for shore if this is right but after your done here elite it should be about 40 miles south-east kagura replyed well me and ivy will go in and attack the 2 kunoichis wait then why did we come with you if you do all the work inuyasha yelled out i never siad for you all to come along elite replyed WHAT inuyasha yell out kikyo put two fingers over his mouth shhhhh kikyo said inuyasha blushed come on kikyo lets go relax over here. come on sango mirkou said ivy sat on elite and snuglead together kagome was left alone and so was kagura . kagura stood up im going for a walk KAGURA if you leave i will cut you down to noting but ash got it elite said ok i wont kagura said as she walk away kagome if you want ill bring home elite said no im ok well then tell me if you need anything and ill help well i would like to see my adopted pup she said ok ivy im takiing kagome to her pup ivy was sound asleep kagome jump on my back and ill run you to your pup thanks after two miles kagome was woundering when they get so elite stop kagome you want fast elite said emmmmmmmmmm ok she said elite put her down and made two ball shapes in his hands ahahaaaaahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahah two white balls appered in his hands they became biggier and biggier thats it now to tap in me dragon power the balls turn red and white now im going to use my power to become fastier ahhhhhhhhhhhhhahhaahahahahhh elite armor became biggier and more dense now this is my second form i have 3 form and i never should have to use my 3rd form as there ran they went over 200 mph the two woman were standing in the road kagome its them taylors major ninjas and im not waiting for a second chance elite put kagome down well elite you still alive im going to take your heads elite drains power from his dragon form elite dashed at them and swang his claws at one the other hit him in the back and kciked him in the stomach kagome watch as elite was geting beaten up your all talk arent you oh you want me to try ok dragon bomb he makes a circle with his hands and a white era appered in his hands and pulled in energy throww it and hit one of them jen you ok yeah kate elite slowly floated up ahhahahahahahahahahahahah he pulled power from his dragon and he was allmost about to breack his power level and goto his third form then he pulled his sword out dragon blade and his sword turn from a blade to a white blade now dragon destroyer and swoung his sword at them and the whole area blow up they escaped elite said hey elite why did you let them hit you up like that kagome asked so i can see if there were any strongier than they were 3 years ago and if i kill them i would know so lets go get your pup elite said


	4. the power

when they arrived at the village shippo was siting inn a tree next to the old hags hut SHIPPO kagome yelled out shippo jump right on kagomes chest ad huged her realiy hard elite walked over to kagome shippo freaked out.no shippo this is elite hes help me out a number of times kagome said.well i dont trust him shippo said ok fine walk 22 miles to are hide out point and fight the demons along the way elite said shippo huged kagome even hardier then ever dont scare my elite kagome said to him when they arrived to the checkpoint ivy was awake elite happen as he put kagome down.ivy i need to gain power from my family side ok no elite dont you know what happen last time ivy said no ill gather it all right this time elite sat down crossed legged and a white ball of arua so now the danger begins everyone move out of his area everyone moved about 20 feet back ivy whats happing elites using all his power from him to his dead parents ivy said how long does this take as much time we need

$$$$$$$$$INSIDE ELITES MIND$$$$$$$$$$

mom oh elite i miss you so much i do to mom look i need you and father to give me all your power energy strength all of it elite said why do you need it to rescue ruto from talyor fine i wil give you your dragon arm to use.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$back to life$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

after 2 minintes elite arose from his ball of power with this much strength he moved the ground broke and he swang his arm the a tree snaped with a flick now im ready for war taylor will pay with her life and i will take back whats mine what was that everyone rose mirkuo look at elite what is that mirkuo said my demonic dragon arm from hell given to me by my mother elite said mirkuo thought your mother was she pretty mirkuo said sango went to hit him but elite throw him into a tree aww mirkuo cryed out hey elite dont throw my husband like that elite looks at sango with a cold hearted stare sango backed down but not for long later in the middle of the night they hearded a scream of pain its mirkuo inuyasha said lets go kagome said sango rushed at the scream she saw a terrablie sighed mirkuo dead body wheres elite sango yelled out he had jumped down from a tree and was holding ivy what you dont have to scream he said what happen mirkuo grabed ivys ass so i killed him where he stood and i have no remorse elite said sango grabed her sword and ran for elite ivy step in sango i warn you now you take one more step and elite will rip you to peices ivy said but it was to late elite had sango by the neck and her sword in the tree you want to live or die sango siad i want revange against you for what youve done to my husband kikyo was next to elite with an arrow next to his head and the other side was inuyasha with his tetsusaiga oh its 3-1 a fair fight he throw sango on kikyo and jump over inuyashas blade ivy you can move back ill take it from here than ivy swang her sword at elite and elite had notice she had a spider on her neck kagura had ivy on a sting elite jump over ivy and hit kagura in the stomach and rip her organs out her back you all see what my dragon arm can do wake up wake up sango woke up in fright what was it mirkuo said oh noting she said ok good now get to sleep mirkuo said umm im going for a liltte walk ok brb mirkuo sango went on her walk down the road woundering if what she saw was a warning she walk for what seemed to be miles a demon was stocking sango she wasnt and at the last second it jumped out at her but stoped in mid air to realize he was in elites hand sango look at elite what i help you elite said elite what were you doing out here


	5. the first dragon arm used in 100 years

LAST TIME the last second it jumped out at her but stoped in mid air to realize he was in elites hand sango look at elite what i had help you elite said why were you out here sango asked i was praciteing my new arm and my attacks realiy like what sango asked

well if you must know the attack was called dragon whip sango sat there with a blank face uuummm yeah what is that she had asked a whip of pure death its colors green and has a hight rate of death in it (wait dosent someone else have something like that)ivy stated yes shes right about it but the color is blue which is rare to find oh yeah of course i know that ivy said well i dont douth you my dear elite said

so what dose this whip do well i need my dragon arm and its very strong but i cant stabilized so i can use it with out my dragon arm inuyasha came out with mirkuo elite what have you done inuyasha said sango what are you doing out here with elite if you did anything to her ill kill you mirkuo said what thats foolish move sango said ivy moved out from the tree mirkuo he didnt do anything i was here the whole time elite stood there with fire in his eyes a demon of incerdable strength was coming this way inuyasha smelled blood of his famliy sesshomaru elite look your sesshomaru right who are you to ask ELITE DRAGAMARU is my name and i fight strong demons to see if im the strongiest dragon-demon elite said ok you want a fight sesshomaru said you have one ivy wake everyone up and move them from there spot and bring them here ok

sesshomaru dashed at elite and swang his claws and missed elite kicked the ground and missed sess(IM GOING TO CALL HIM SESS)sess jump and pulled out his whip elite spun around and a blue strand came out his right arm and they swang there whip at each other for minites and sess pulled out tokijin and ran for elite and missed elite pulled out his sword and swang down on sess but hit his sword then sess put power in his sword and it turned blue then elite did the same but his color was white dragon strike sess yelled out elite call out something aswell dragamaru blast the two hit and caused the ground to break apart kagome look wow there both evenly matched sess look for elite where will he strike next then sesss shoulder armor fell off then elite appered and his left shoulder plate fell apart wow sesshomaru your powerful at that moment elite stood and fell over it was time 12:00pm at the night time then he lit up all white he was floating and not moving naraku appered well elite lets see how long till i can control you he swung his arm whip at elite and elites body slowly went closer and closer to the ground then finely hit the ground and went into it layer after layer of crust the he grab narakus arm and crushed it in his hand you cant break me down elite griped the air then pulled out a cristalized sword elite dragon style dragumaru blast a circle appered infront of his sword then a blueish beam came out and blast naraku and he fell over then aross from the ground very nice attack by useless to me DRAGON STRIKE sess had summon to dragon strike demon it flow at him like a bullet at naraku and nailed him in the face naraku disappered elite stood up then was hit by sesss tokijin nice hit elite had a look in his eye of blood wanting well sess it seems its my turn to pull a sneak attack his arm turned blue with ligthing elites eyes slowly droped down then dragon arm ivy jumped back look into my hand you can see the destruction of my power move away ivy yeahed out as elite went in for the kill rin jump in the way elite had no choice but to blast the ground rin sesshomaru jump and grabed her as elite dove for the ground sesshomaru land and moved rin away from the battle rin never do that again sess said elite aross from the ground his rigth arm was broken and bloody sess for that girl intfearing with the battle i would have won so im canceling are match for now


End file.
